lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
District 3
District 3 is one of the richer Districts in Panem, although 1, 2, and 4 are richer. Their main industry is "technology", they develop electronic gadgets and computers for the government and the citizens of the Capitol. They produce televisions, automobiles, and explosives. The tributes are known to do mediocre, sometimes a little bit better than that. The tributes are also known to take on the games from a more intelligent angle, using their knowledge in the arena. As of the 398th Annual Hunger Games, District 3 has eight living Victors and is the most successful District in the series with four Victors and a runner up. Tributes Males Noah Everest - 300th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Marcio Redge - 301st Annual Hunger Games Courage Blitz - 302nd Annual Hunger Games, 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Chip Parks - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Elecc Commission - 325th Annual Hunger Games Rebel Groots - 326th Annual Hunger Games Wario Wade - 327th Annual Hunger Games Shuppet Jorravaskr - 398th Annual Hunger Games Aspen Bolts - 399th Annual Hunger Games Caspian Mahoney - 400th Annual Hunger Games Teddy Bridges - 401st Annual Hunger Games Females Di Thorn - 300th Annual Hunger Games Bethunia Underium - 301st Annual Hunger Games Syren Song - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Elecctronny Watson - 325th Annual Hunger Games Vision Faith - 325th Annual Hunger Games Watt Chargy - 326th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Annabeth March - 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Sombra Celesta - 398th Annual Hunger Games Iris Pixel - 399th Annual Hunger Games Ziya Ashton - 400th Annual Hunger Games Jayda Idylwyld - 401st Annual Hunger Games Victors District 3 has had a total of four victors over the course of the series. Marcio Redge Watt Chargy Caspian Mahoney Jayda Idylwyld Escapees District 3 has had no tributes escape during the series. Mentors District 3 has had two mentors mentioned in the series. Quinton Culpeper Axiom Jolt Performances 300th 301st 302nd 325th 326th 327th 398th 399th 400th 401st Di Thorn.png|Di Thorn - 300th Annual Hunger Games Noah Everest .png|Noah Everest - 300th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Bethunia.png|Bethunia Underium - 301st Annual Hunger Games Marcio redge.png|Marcio Redge - 301st Annual Hunger Games Syren Song.png|Syren Song - 302nd Annual Hunger Games Courage Blitz.png|Courage Blitz - 302nd Annual Hunger Games, 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Elecctronny Watson.png|Elecctronny Watson - 325th Annual Hunger Games Vision Faith.png|Vision Faith - 325th Annual Hunger Games Chip Parks.png|Chip Parks - 325th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Elecc Commission.png|Elecc Commission - 325th Annual Hunger Games Watt.png|Watt Chargy - 326th Annual Hunger Games & 327th Annual Hunger Games Rebel Groots.png|Rebel Groots - 326th Annual Hunger Games Annabeth March.png|Annabeth March - 327th Annual Hunger Games & 400th Annual Hunger Games Wario Wade.png|Wario Wade - 327th Annual Hunger Games Sombra.png|Sombra Celesta - 398th Annual Hunger Games Shuppet.png|Shuppet Jorrvaskr - 398th Annual Hunger Games Iris Pixel.png|Iris Pixel - 399th Annual Hunger Games Aspen bolts.png|Aspen Bolts - 399th Annual Hunger Games Ziya Ashton.png|Ziya Ashton - 400th Annual Hunger Games Caspian Mahoney.png|Caspian Mahoney - 400th Annual Hunger Games Jayda lunaii.png|Jayda Idylwyld - 401st Annual Hunger Games Teddy Bridges.png|Teddy Bridges - 401st Annual Hunger Games Category:District 3